Spyro the Dragon: Mist of Regret
by Zerodius
Summary: It has been peaceful ever since Spyro's last adventure... until a strange portal anomaly sent one of Spyro's friends to an unknown Realm. Following their friend, Spyro and Sparx find themselves in a rather... perplexing... situation.
1. Opening: See Spyro run, run, run!

OFF: Hi to all Spyo fans! 

This story is based on the plot of my upcoming fangame, which will have the same name as this story.

Since I thought that the plot I came up with was quite interesting, I decided to make a story version of the game.

Since spoiling the plot for the game would be bad for those who would actually want to try out the game, there will be differences in terms of characters, plot development, and visited locations.

I hope that you will enjoy this story!

Feel free to leave comments and suggestions about the story and/or the game.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**See Spyro run, run, run!**

* * *

A peaceful day... the sky was clear, there was a pleasant breeze, everything was calm...

Truly, it was one of those days that just seemed like nothing could go wrong...

"AAAAAAAARG!!!"

Well... except maybe for Spyro the dragon.

The purple reptile was currently scared out of his wits, running for his life, the yellow dragonfly, Sparx, following him as quickly as possible as it pursued him.

"Quick quick! To the left! TO THE LEFT!" yelled Sparx as the two reached a split in the path... but in his panic, Spyro ignored his insect friend and took the right path, focused entirely on running at full speed... and not realizing that he was running toward a dead end, indeed...

"NO NO! IT'S A DEAD END!" ... too late. Spyro was too worked up to listen, it seemed. Not wanting to be left behind, the dragonfly followed, cursing under his breath.

Spyro kept on running. He was panting, out of breath, and his legs were hurting so much... but the fear alone caused his stiffened legs to keep moving, bringing him foward and away from the pursuer... until he reached the end of the path.

Spyro screeched to a halt, finding himself in front of a high, high cliff. His eyes widened and a shiver went down his spine as Sparx arrived... "T... told you!" stated the dragonfly, everybit as exhausted, having difficulties remaining in the air. "... I... I won't be taken responsible for what will happen next..."

Shaking, fear gripping his heart, the purple dragon saw the pursuer finally arrive. The cliff behind him was too high to climb... and so were those to his right and left. He was trapped... totally trapped... and his wings were useless. Curse his handicap regarding flight! If only his wings weren't so under-developed...

"N... NO NO!" a mix of whimpering and screaming came out, the dragon's voice made unrecognizable since he was so tired and felt a ball of sorts in his throat...

Sparx hovered a bit to the side, turning to the cliff... "I... I can't watch..."

Then... the pursuer grinned... and pounced.

"AAAAAAAAAARG! NOOOOOOO!" screamed the dragon as Ember had pounced on top of him and proceeded to grab his head and force his mouth open before giving him a deep, sweet, passionate kiss...

"HMPH! HMPH!" tried to protest the purple dragon, trashing about as Hunter, Bianca, and Flame stood back, grasping their sides, trying their best not to collapse into fits of laughter.

Then, after a good few seconds, the female broke the kiss, staring lovingly in the male's eyes. Spyro gasped for air, eyes widened, feeling so embarassed...

"Hey Ember! Leave the kid alone! Poooor hatchling!" mocked Hunter, one of Spyro's friends, finding the situation so very ironic and funny...

Bianca couldn't help but smile. "One day trying to take back her heart... trying to lose her the next. Decide yourself, Spyro!" commented the rabbit.

"If you don't like her... then can I have her?" further mocked a red dragon, Flame, more exactely.

The pink dragon stood on top of the purple one, slowly petting him. Really... why was he making such a big deal of it all? "They're right. Why the drama? Didn't you tell me earlier that you like me?"

Spyro couldn't help it... he was frowning so much with embarassment and yet, couldn't help but blush. The anger and frustration were so overwhelming... and this sudden remark and his own reaction only made it worse. "Well... yes... I do... kind of... like you..." he said, growing more embarassed by the second.

The female hatchling rolled her eyes, wondering why her boyfriend was acting in such a way... "Then why the drama?" she asked, wondering...

"Maybe I wouldn't act like this if well, you know... IF YOU WEREN'T FREAKIN' MENTAL!" yelled the male as a response. "You're CRAZY! Get away from me!"

The female sighed and slowly moved off the male, finally allowing him to stand. The female giggled, amused by the male's reaction... "Teeheehee! Loosen up a bit, Spyro! Why don't you assume the fact that you like me? I mean... when we're alone, you're soooo romantic... and yet, the second your friends show up, you run away, screaming in terror! Why?"

The male shook his head... "Maybe because whenever someone show up, you just HAVE to embarass me in front of everyone. Why can't you just, you know, NOT do such things in front of everyone?" whispered Spyro more to himself than to anyone else.

... and anger once again returned to him as he saw those idiots who are supposed to be his friends, grasping their hurting stomaches as they had burst into laughter. "HEY!!! It's... IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Sparx sighed... "... and they say I'm an annoying pest. I'm more mature than all of them reunited..." thought the dragonfly to himself. That purple dragon... he was such trouble at times... but well, maybe that's why he was so interesting.

... and during this time... while all of this was going on, two shadows were watching, smiling in a maniacal way, standing out of sight, at the top of the high cliff...

"Ha... So innocent... so naive... so ignorant... Those two hatchlings sure are cute, trying to act like adults in such a pitiful way..." commented the dragonfly-shaped shadow.

"Hehe... You tell me. Now... they will most definitely like what we got in store for 'em... if you see what I mean..." stated the dragon-shaped figure.

"What? ANOTHER plan of world domination? Can't we try something more achievable for once?... like opening a shop or a sheep farm?" replied the dragonfly, becoming upset. The dragon figure glared, causing the dragonfly to fall silent.

"VERDUN! Come on! Don't have such short-sighted ambitions! You gotta think BIG!... and this time, it CANNOT fail!" quickly replied the dragon, annoyed at his follower's lack of faith in his abilities.

The dragonfly rolled his eyes, sighing. "Weird... I think I heard this like, a couple thousands times before..."

The dragon snorted, turning away from the scene. "You silly little... Come on! Let's get moving. THIS time... there's nothing the purple loser and the yellow mosquitoe can do. Hehehe... you shall see! We'll show'em! Our plan is perfect this time!"

"You mean, YOUR plan... and perfect, it isn't. It will fail, like usual..." whined the dragonfly-shaped shadow as the two moved away from the scene, the dragon-shaped one rolling his eyes and sighing at the lack of faith of his partner.

Sparx turned to the top of the cliff... had there been two figures there, a few seconds ago?

... nah! Must have been his imagination...

* * *

"WHAT?!?"

Spyro stood there, eyes widened, a shiver going down his spine...

"I fear... that this is correct. The Dragon Village portal was somehow tempered with, sending Ember to an unknown Realm." summarized the mole scientist to the purple dragon.

Spyro and Sparx couldn't believe it. The Professor was supposed to be an expert in dimensional travel and THAT is the most he can do about this "malfunction"?

"Oh come on! Don't tell me that you can't reverse those portals or something!... especially considering how you brought us in the Realm of Avatar, the first time we met." said Sparx, raising an eyebrow.

It was true. When the technology-oriented Realm of Avalar had been threatened by the black magic of Ripto, an evil wizard bent on world domination, the Professor used his knowledge of dimensional travel to lure Spyro and his partner into the Realm of Avalar. In exchange for saving Avalar, the Professor would send the two back home.

Everyone knows how it ended. Spyro defeated the evil wizard and the Professor did as he had promised... although it was far from being the last time the reptile would cross the portal to Avalar.

And now... a scientist who design and wield technology that can control portals so easily claim that he can't bring back a single dragon from a supposely simple portal anomaly?

"It is not that simple, Sparx! The anomaly was obviously created by sentient beings and preliminary analysis show that the portal was turned into an one-way trap, which bring targets to a specific destination but does not allow to return, trapping said target. I fear that it will take some time for me to break this process and fix the portal..." replied the Professor.

"Man! That female sure is trouble! One day running away from her, one day running after her! Somebody tie her down!" commented Sparx, much to the displeasure of pretty much everyone, both the Professor and Spyro glaring at him. "Fine fine! I got it..."

Spyro turned back to the Professor. "So... now that we know all this... what do we do? We can't sit here all day and wait!" said the dragon, expressing his worries and frustration at the situation.

The elderly mole nodded slowly in agreement. "It is right that Ember could be in danger. Spyro, it would be best if you went in the portal to search for her. While you will be there, I will work at fixing the portal."

Sparx rolled his eyes. "So... we're going to find Ember, get stuck along with her, and wait for you to fix the portal? Niiiiice..." said sarcasticaly the dragonfly... although Spyro couldn't help but agree in a way. It didn't sound like a very good plan...

"Well... I'm not sure about that... but well, what else can we do? We're in!" Spyro said the last sentence in a more confident tone, chasing away his worries. Well, now that things were settled, there was no longer any use for worrying. He would head out there, find Ember, and keep her safe while the portal was being repaired. Simple stuff. Hopefully, the Realm to where she was sent wouldn't be too dangerous... although the chances of an ambush were, like, so obvious. Still, it wouldn't be the first nor the last time he would run into one and anyway, it's not like he's afraid...

"Excellent! Now, follow me. I will lead you to the defective portal..." said the Professor, leaving the room and gesturing to the two to follow him.

... and while they did so, Sparx couldn't help but roll his eyes and comment loudly: "Oh my dear! Here we go again!"

Thus, a new journey begins...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Colored Castle: Spyro, Spearo, Spiro

OFF: New chapter! Hopefully, it was worth the wait...

* * *

**Mysterious Colored Castle:**

**Spyro, Spearo, Spiro**

* * *

The time to cross the portal... 

To Spyro, the act of crossing portals had become relatively normal. After all, he had warped to countless Realms, crossing the barriers of different locations and alternate timelines to reach places in space and time away from his own.

Yet, deep down, he had always kept a contempt for it all... a sort of childish awe colored with the words and thoughts of his experiences and ideals.

Almost instinctively, crossing through a portal that lead almost certainly to an ambush and even maybe to his doom, Spyro recited the same lines he always whispered to himself each time he left a world and entered the unknown...

"I am not afraid of death for it is my fate to die for the sake of all beings. I will not cry if my ideals are not fulfilled. Regret is a word I do not know."

To control fear and eventually overcome it... such is the difference between the one who will run from trials and the one who will face and overcome them. Sparx knew it all too well and he said nothing. There was nothing to say. This was serious stuff. Sure, the lines were taken from pieces of wisdom found here and there, inspired by the cryptic words of the Prophecy which colored Spyro's scales and imbued him with the potentially dangerous power to control the chaotic magic of Dark Gems... but well, since it calmed him down, why not? Rushing into an ambush was bad enough. Panic was the last thing they needed.

Pulled by the currents of space-time continuum, the two were not afraid of being separated. They knew that although the warping process were throwing them about silly and making them feel very sick, they remained bound by unbreakable bonds. Sparx regretted that he was being thrown around for such deep thoughts are also great potential for cracks. Making fun of Spyro's weight is great to an extent... but a cryptic insult that make you offended on a deeper level is funny, too!

"So... done with the deep stuff and all? Calm, ready, and focused?" in the depths of the dimensional tunnel, in the depths of the void where neither matter, energy, time, nor space made sense, the magical link between the two allowed Sparx's thoughts to reach his friend even without speaking.

"Yup! I feel ready to take on anything!" Spyro's reply came without hesitation and yet, no word had been spoken. Sparx understood all of it, as strange and improbable as it might seem...

There was nothing to say. The two expected their arrival to be brutal and as such, despite the lack of orientation, managed to position themselves in preparation for their arrival...

* * *

Their arrival was, indeed, brutal. 

SLAM!

Thrown violently out of the gate, the dragon and the dragonfly were sent slamming straight into a big wall made of large stone bricks!

Slowly, the two fell off the wall, the world spinning out of control all around them...

"Ugh... I... hate... dimensional... travel..." whined Sparx, feeling as if his insect frame had been squished completely from the impact.

The purple dragon let out a slight whimper as he held his head, but then, as reality kicked in, Spyro's eyes widened and he shook his head, finally getting a hold of himself.

Looking back, there was nothing... which meant that the portal had closed behind them. As for their current location, they were in some sort of ancient castle of sorts. The floor, walls, and ceiling were made of big, ugly stone blocks and there was a definitive lack of furniture, decorations, and windows. It was just a big, ugly grey room. Furthermore, it was a dark room, only a few small windows on the left wall letting in sunlight in.

"This place is a bit of a dump," commented the dragonfly. Spyro simply nodded as a response. Indeed, it was ugly, empty, and well, ugly.

"Yeah... That was disappointing." The insect turned to his friend, raising an eyebrow, not sure what to make of that last reply.

"What?" he said, expressing both his feeling about the reply and asking indirectly to have an explanation.

"Well... for an ambush, that was pretty boring," explained the dragon, causing Sparx to cross his arms and roll his eyes.

"Oh, very funny, purple boy." Spyro couldn't help but smile at his partner's reply. But well, who could blame him? After all, he wouldn't be the last one to whine about a lack of action!... although, on another hand, he hoped the place wouldn't be totally devoid of... interest.

"Well... it's not that I don't enjoy a little chat and all but... don't we have a chick to find or something?" Always the first to make cracks, always the first to remind him of the duty at hand too. That's Sparx for you. So weird yet so logical at the same time...

Well... it IS true that they came here to find Ember, isn't it? Ha, sweet, adorable Ember... always so full of energy... and always so much trouble. Who knows where she could be? He wondered... how is she doing? What is she doing?

In fact... at this moment, he felt a rather unpleasant emotion surge through him, sending a shiver down his spine. She could be anywhere... she could be doing anything... she could be hurt or even... even...

No, no use in being worried. It's Ember he's talking about, after all! She's probably scarier than anything that might live in this Realm!

Wonder why the Realm's inhabitants created this portal...

Well, time to move on! Not gonna find her by sitting there and worrying, isn't it? Forward!

The dragon walked to the only part of the wall that wasn't made of grey stone and pushed against it with his front paws, expecting it to be a door. Just as he had guessed, it was indeed a door and he had no difficulty in opening it.

Beyond the door, a hall. No way to tell what's in it with so few windows, those windows being so itsy bitsy tiny. Heck, Sparx's own glow is shining more light in the hall than anything else!

But well, as he proceeded and entered the hall, he noticed the sound as his claws no longer touched cold stone but now brushed on the surface of a carpet. Well, looks like there's at least a little furniture here, after all.

"That's just wrong. It's too quiet, too easy," said Sparx, piercing the eerie silence. Spyro couldn't help but agree. It was, indeed, too quiet. This is obviously a castle of sorts so... where are the inhabitants? This is supposed to be a hall, isn't it? Why didn't they run into anything yet?

Then, as if on cue, a shadow of sorts.

"You know... THAT is why you should stop saying stuff like that!" Spyro glared a moment at Sparx and then, turned to the shadow. Despite the darkness, it was easy to notice that it was a four legged reptilian shape with horns and wings... which most certainly meant it was a dragon!

But then, before they could say a word, the shadow took off, sprinting through the hall at a surprisingly fast pace.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" yelled Spyro as he ran after the dragon, Sparx following closely. However, the figure was quickly gone...

The two stopped, catching their breath. Frustration and confusion filled the dragon. What had this been all about?

"That... isn't possible! You... you are dead!" the two turned and saw another figure. This one, the two could clearly identify. It was a relatively large teenager dragon, standing a few times above the purple dragon. Its face was somewhat pale for some reason.

Neither Spyro nor Sparx could speak that the dragon had run away.

"What's the deal with everyone here? I mean... you don't smell THAT bad!" Spyro glared at Sparx.

"Oh really? I thought it was your whining that was scaring them." replied the dragon.

DIRECT HIT! The dragonfly's smile turned into a frown as he crossed his arms, visibly upset. Heh! Can't take insults as well as you can dish'em out, can you?

"Hmph! Whatever! Let's see what's out there!" A classic strategy. When you're stumped, change the subject! But then, well, Spyro IS quite curious about it all. Why are they running away from him? What was the deal with the green dragon? Where are they? Where is Ember? How is she?

The purple dragon turned toward the direction Sparx had pointed and walked ahead, the dragonfly following. Still more walking, still more darkness, still no signs of other inhabitants...

Then, finally, after what seemed to be forever walking with a whole lot of nothing happening, the two reached a massive double door. Sparx opened his mouth to fill the air with his sarcasm but before he could say a single word, the door slowly creaked open, covering whatever he had said with loud metallic sounds.

"Well, that fixes the door issue." said Sparx in a flat tone, disappointed that his witty reply got lost due to a door creaking loudly.

Spyro walked through the door, the dragonfly hovering next to him. This room was actually different. It was still dark but it was also not so dark, in a way. Sure, it was plunged in shadows like the halls... but unlike the halls, one could see the walls and stuff close to the floor. Judging from how high the windows seem to be, the room probably went quite high... and well, it did seemed pretty massive actually.

At the edge of the room, stairs that lead most probably to a throne, judging by how it looked. Also, a large emblem inscribed into the center of the room. This place is most probably a throne room of sorts...

"Finally... you have arrived." Spyro rose an eyebrow and so did Sparx at the sight before them...

"Spyro... am I seeing double or am I..." Sparx trailed off, not finishing his question. The purple dragon quickly shook his head.

"N... no no... We're really in front of, well... myself." as hard as it was to believe, Spyro stood before a perfect copy of himself in every single way. Same purple hide, same purple eyes, same horns, same claws, same wings, same tail, same frame, same everything. It was a bit... weird... to say the least.

The copy stepped foward, a serious expression on its face. Spyro asked himself at the moment if he REALLY looked that scrawny and well, fat. What is he thinking? It's a bad copy of himself! He doesn't really look like that!... well, he hoped.

"The Ancestors felt that your duty, in your home Realm, is done. I need your body. I will take it from you and use it to fulfill my destiny." Huh? Take his body to fulfill his destiny? The purple dragon understood quickly enough. It was planning on stealing his body from him!

Spyro assumed his battle stance, lowering his wings, preparing in case the copy acted. Sparx, seeing this, also made the connection and hovered to his side...

"My body is mine! Use your own!" said the reptile in a harsh tone, intent on not letting that freak take over his body!

The copy rose an eyebrow, upset. "What? But you have fulfilled your destiny! Your life has no purpose anymore! I still need to fulfill my own fate and your body is the only one suitable for such a purpose. Destiny come before your selfish wishes!"

"Okay... that is messed up. That guy is asking you to give up on your life? I say we just beat some sense into him already and find Ember," suggested Sparx, not wanting to remain near that freaky thing too long.

"Yeah. Let's do that," Spyro agreed without a hesitation. His life was his and well, why can't this freak use his own body, considering he is basically identical to him?

The copy rolled its eyes, sighing. "I can't believe this... You understand nothing. Oh well... you might be the same as I am but fact is, Fate stopped smiling upon you while I still have a task to complete. If you will not give up upon your life by your own will... then I will have to take it by force!"

The copy charged forward.

Spyro waited for the foe to come closer, preparing to meet it with a headbutt. The usual thing he did with foes that charged right into him...

... but it didn't go quite as planned.

As the copy came closer, Spyro brought down his head and sent himself forward but met only air. Their foe had sidestepped the attack easily.

SWIISH!

Sparx clenched his fists as the destructive energy pulsed through Spyro from the cut in his side, absorbing the attack for him. Although he wasn't properly injured, Spyro still felt pain as the copy's claws racked into his side, the enemy easily countering his headbutt.

Annoyance and rage beginning to rise, Spyro slammed his right paw into the floor as he moved his weight to the side, spinning around with the intent to slam his tail into the copy and send it away from him.

SWASH!

The usual whip-like impact echoed like music in Spyro's ears as the identical copy was whipped right in the face, the foe's rather slow and overdone headbutt of its own interrupted. The foe's eyes widened as a bit of red flowed from the cut all over its face... but despite the incredible pain that such an attack inflicted, managed to keep its balance.

The purple opponent stepped backward and then, trying to sound impressive, roared as it telegraphed a fire breath attack. Spyro left no time for it to pull it off let alone finish its roar. The childish roar of the hatchling's copy was interrupted as Spyro followed his tail whip with an upward headbutt to the underside, as Spyro usually did after a tail whip.

The foe was sent upward, spinning about, vulnerable.

"It's on the ropes! Smack him GOOD!" Sparx cheered for the purple dragon as he smirked, leaping upward with all of the strength his hindlegs and wings could give him.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

SMAAAASH!

Once he had made it to the copy's height, Spyro pulled off a standard aerial combo. Effective and quick, why fix what isn't broken? Spyro spun about, slamming his tail into the copy's underside, forcing it to stay airborne and to spin wildly while he folded his wings, now spinning horizontally, before slamming his claws and double-kicking the purple imposter's side in quick succession. Finally, Spyro beat his wings anew and used the last of his momentum to smash his tail into the foe's head violently, slamming it into the ground brutally.

Then, to add insult to injury, the dragon hatchling spun around as he fell back and dived into the downed foe, smacking it with a flying headbutt. Spyro used the recoil to put some distance between himself and his opponent, landing gracefully on all four.

Covered with various injuries, the imposter didn't look so good anymore, various cuts all over its body. Still, the foe managed to get up and glared at him...

"Hmph! You are quick... but you don't fight like a REAL dragon. You have no technique..." taunted the foe. Spyro rolled his eyes, his smirk widening at that.

"Really? Well, at least, it gets the job done... much unlike your 'technique'," taunted back Spyro in his usual, infuriating little voice he took when he made fun of villains and their predictable, cheesy remarks.

His copy, like the usual common villain, had its face turn red with anger. "How dare you! What do you know about being a dragon?" Then, he reared and roared again, once again telegraphing a fire breath attack.

Sparx noticed that Spyro was flexing his hind legs, preparing to charge despite the fact that the foe was about to attack. Better warn him now, before it's too late...

"Hey!" YES! It worked! Spyro stopped to look at him! "You're quick but not that qu... LOOK OUT!"

Too late... The copy opened its mouth and a surprisingly large stream of flames came pouring from the enemy's mouth. Spyro turned just in time to receive a nasty third degree burn to pretty much all of his body's left side. Spyro yelped as the flames hit him and then, feeling intense pain from the molten flesh, beginning to wail loudly. Sparx closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he took the hit once again. THAT one was a much harder one, however, and he could feel his wings being singed.

Spyro quickly leaped out of the stream and trashed about, the tip of his tail on fire, not noticing that Sparx's yellow glow had turned to a blue, dull glow. He hadn't noticed that the foe had stopped and was now staring at him, smirking in a mocking way not unlike his own...

Blowing the fire off his tail tip, he turned to face his foe and noticed the smirk. Spyro's eyes filled with rage, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Now, you see what a TRUE dragon can do? Resistance is futile!" Man! That imposter might look like Spyro... but he sure talked nothing like him! No way he's losing to a prick like this!

"You wish!" replied quickly Spyro as he gathered his powers. So, he think he's hot and all with that little stream of flames? Sure, he admitted it was impressive... but well, he can do better, MUCH better than this!

Sparx, seeing Spyro close his mouth and stand there as if he had something in his throat, instantly recognized the attack. The dragonfly flew away, putting some distance between himself and the two opponents, covering his ears in preparation for what was to come.

The copy understood almost immediately what was going to happen and dashed, intent on preventing Spyro from doing what he wanted to do.

... but well, it was quite a foolish move. No longer able to contain the magical energy in his mouth, Spyro spitted it out violently. Upon coming in contact with air, it was set almost instantly ablaze, the explosive fireball now flying at the copy at a high velocity.

The enemy's eyes widened as he attempted to screech to a halt... but it was way too late.

BOOOOM!

There was a loud explosion as the sphere slammed into the copy's chest, bursting into a large wave of flames and covering the room in a veil of smoke.

Considering the injuries already inflicted upon the copy, Spyro expected it to call it a day already. After all, he did beat it up pretty badly and now probably burnt it to a crisp.

The smoke slowly cleared... and Sparx hovered back to Spyro's side to see the enemy's state. To the shock of both reptile and insect, the foe was still standing. Burnt pretty badly and covered in injuries... but still standing.

"Dude! What does it take to bring that thing down?" commented Sparx, baffled. Spyro was shocked too... although he reminded himself that since that being was a copy of him, he was probably as tenacious and hardly as he was.

"So you have some skills..." Judging by the foe's voice, he was at the end of his rope. Badly damaged, yes... but still standing. The two had to give it credit for being Spyro's size and enduring so much punishment.

"However... I am the Dragon of Prophecy. I will not fall to someone like you!" The purple enemy sprung up, standing on his hind legs, in a familiar pose. Spyro's and Sparx's eyes widened, recognizing it.

The Fury... the copy was going to unleash Spyro's own strongest move!... and as streams of flames begun to gather near the foe's frame, their fears were confirmed.

... and then, before they could even react, it all stopped.

"ENOUGH!" a familiar feminine voice boomed through the entire room as everyone stood seemingly frozen in time and yet, still conscious...

"But... but..." The foe tried to protest but the feminine voice echoed anew. "You dare object to one of MY orders?"

The copy frowned and slowly, the flames disappeared as the being landed back on its four. The imposter glared, Spyro and Sparx noticing that time had seemingly resumed...

"If you kill him, all of our efforts will have been for nothing. Although he might be rude... you shall let it slip for this time." this comment caused both Spyro and Sparx to raise an eyebrow.

"What? Rude? What's your problem, people? You try to steal my buddy's body and we're the rude ones?" commented Sparx, Spyro nodding in agreement.

"We meant no harm. Spearo, this Realm's Dragon of Prophecy, just went a bit ahead of himself..." continued the voice. The voice... so familiar... Spyro was sure he heard it somewhere before.

"Ahead of himself? He asked Spyro to throw his life away!" Another reply from Sparx. The copy, Spearo it seemed, was glaring in a way that made Spyro feel so very uncomfortable...

"That is incorrect. All that we need... is for you, Dragon of Prophecy from another Realm, to share your body with our own Dragon of Prophecy, so that he may be able to fulfill his destiny. That is all that we ask..." resumed the voice. The purple dragon's eyes widened as he finally recognized the voice. Ember! It was Ember's voice!

"Oh yeah? His body seems the same to me. Why would you need Spyro's body?" Spyro looked around and noticed that Sparx's reply had caused Spearo's face to turn bright red with anger... and embarrassment.

Also, for the first time, Spyro noticed a detail about this castle. Looking at the windows more carefully, had had this definite feeling that the light felt a bit... fake? He had the strong feeling of looking at one gigantic illusion...

"Be silent, inferior being!" Spearo basically barked his reply, stepping forward, glaring at Sparx in a blatantly murderous way by now. The reply made both the dragon and the dragonfly jump.

"Inferior being yourself, jerk!" spat Sparx while Spyro glared at the so-called Dragon of Prophecy of this Realm. How dare he insult his best friend in such a way?!?

"ENOUGH! Silence, all of you!" The voice that sounded like Ember's once again echoed about and caused Spearo to instantly calm down and become silent. Whoever it was, Spearo was listening to her, that's for sure... and it probably wasn't Ember after all. The voice was so similar and yet... Ember would never speak like this. Spyro was sure of it.

"Now... The reason why we require you to share your body with Spearo is that due to a distortion in the path dictated by Fate, Spearo lost his own to his destined enemy, the Luminous One. Without the help of Spearo, our Realm is doomed. Such is why you are here... because we need your help," explained the one who sounded like Ember.

At this moment, Spyro made the connection. Considering how Spearo acted, no one would accept to help him and yet, if what the voice is saying is true, this Realm would be desperate for help... which mean that they would be willing to use a portal to lure the Dragon of Prophecy from another Realm into their own world in order to force him or her to help them!

... and well, the truth is, he IS the Dragon of Prophecy of Dragon Land, the dragon chosen by the Fate of his Realm to defeat whatever evil might threaten the Realms.

Spyro rolled his eyes. "Well, that is quite... nice... of you but well, I don't want to be rude but... I have someone to find..." he stated. It's not that letting a Realm be ruined is morally right to him but considering how he has been treated so far and how Ember is probably out there, in a dangerous situation, he kinda have more urgent matters to take care of...

"You are looking for... Ember, right?" both the purple dragon and the dragonfly stared at each others as the feminine voice spoke. How did it know?

"She is alright but... we will have to keep her as a guarantee that you will help us," explained the voice.

At this moment, the two had a vision... they saw a pink dragoness, Ember, inside of a cage, guarded by a pack of green and red dragons. Spyro gritted his teeth. Looks like he doesn't have much of a choice...

"Well... looks like we have been had..." said Sparx before sighing loudly.

"Fine fine! I'll do it, I'll do it!... but why must I share my body with your Dragon of Destiny? Shouldn't my own power be enough if I'm, like, the same as Spearo?" said the purple dragon. Sparx nodded. He did have a point, after all.

Spearo approached, seemingly annoyed. "Because that I and only I have the power to defeat the Luminous One! Do not question Destiny!"

"And what if I'm not affected by YOUR destiny?" replied Spyro, feeling that his other self was so very overreacting...

No answer... and then...

... out of a sudden, Spyro and Sparx were outside. They could see that they were in some of highlands, greeny terraces located in strange mountains made of cyan rock, high above the surface. In the distant hills, flocks of colored dots flew about... the local dragon nests. Well, looks like they had been kicked out of the illusion.

... and since Spearo was nowhere to be seen and since Spyro didn't felt an exterior presence or anything, he assumed they had forgot to infuse his spirit in him or something like that, not that he minded. Only Spearo's power able to defeat the Luminous One? He's Spyro the dragon, the famous hero from Dragon Land! He shall see for himself if this being is so powerful...

"I am definitely here. Now, we must move forward!" this voice in his head... oh dear. Looks like they didn't forget.

Spyro sighed. This was going to be mighty annoying but oh well...

At least, he got to explore an all-new Realm. Adventure is always fun, after all...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Random Mountains: Generic Dead End Pass

* * *

**Random Mountains:  
Generic Dead End Pass**

* * *

Spearo was not the most pleasant of people. That, Spyro was now one hundred percents positive about it.

"You call that walking? UGH! You're swinging your body around like a worthless low-blooded lizard!" the local Dragon of Destiny whined loudly from inside Spyro's body, criticizing Spyro YET AGAIN about unimportant details.

It was a good thing that Spearo could only communicate with Spyro. The dragon was convinced that Sparx would have went crazy if he would have been forced to endure Spearo. He was already fearing for his sanity on a short-term basis and he knew the insect's patience was miles below his own...

Spyro stopped. Sparx noticed it and slowed down and progressively stopped as well, positionning himself near his friend's head.

"Why did we stop? We have a destiny to fulfill! Foward, you lazy excuse of a reptile!" Spyro was SERIOUSLY sick of Spearo. Just about a hour that they merged and already, Spyro wished he could find a Dark Gem so he might extract that stupid spirit out of his body and FINALLY get some peace and quiet.

But then, he had a bigger concern right now than just Spearo...

"Boooouyaaaa!" before them stood what looked to be... well... err... both his and Sparx's jaws dropped.

Before them stood some kind of weird furless monkey wearing a frilly, gigantic candy pink tutu... and well, it just kind of clashed with the creature's masculine, grotesquely over-musculated build and its blue mowawk, the only hair it had on all of its body.

"What the HECK is that?!?" asked Sparx, eyes widened in pure disbelief. For once, Spearo was just as silent as Spyro.

Then, before them, the furless monkey did a summersault and proceeded to dance like a ballerina... complete with nutcracker music coming out of nowhere as the freaky thing danced.

"Let's... let's get out of here..." said Spyro, slowly backing away.

"I... couldn't agree more. This Realm... IS FREAKIN' NUTS!" replied Sparx, equally backing away.

And then...

SMOOOOCH!

The furless monkey thing jumped foward with incredible speed and bent down, kissing Spyro right on the snout.

"AAAAAAAAAAARG!" Spyro was so terrorized that he did not realize he had turned tail and began to run.

"WAIT FOR ME!" yelled the dragonfly as he flew after the retreating dragon...

For a moment, Sparx turned back... and wished he never had.

"Oh! That dragon and his friend is soooo cute! Come back anytime, honey! We'll play all together, you will like it!" commented the masculine thingy in a rather un-masculine way before winking at the retreating two.

Sparx gasped as he felt as if he had a heart attack. A terror now equal to the dragon freezing his veins, Sparx turned back to his friend and just flew, flew, and flew, and flew, and flew...

The two kept screaming in terror, running like the traumatized children they were, for what seemed to be a reaaally long time...

... and well, eventually, the shock faded and Spyro realized he had been running for a very long time. He slowly came to a halt and, realizing he was very tired from all that running, attempted to catch his breath. His friend, coming to a halt as well, slowly landed on top of Sparx's right horn...

"What in the world was that?!?" said Spyro, still shaking from the fear and trying to wipe the lipstick mark off his snout with his left hand... without much success.

"I have noooo idea... and personally, I say we NEVER head that way ever again. EVER." replied Sparx, who was shaking just as much as the dragon.

"Bah! I wasn't scared!" the arrogant voice of Spearo echoed inside of Spyro's mind... but then, for some reason, he pictured Spearo saying the same sentence... except that he was shaking and was standing on top of some kind of suspicious yellow stuff...

"I... I... no NO! That's not true! I wouldn't have wet myself from the fear! I may be young but I'm the Dragon of Destiny! I am brave!" hahaha! Whatever he says! That little mental picture of Spearo sure relieved him of some major tension as he had a reason to laugh at him now!

Well, done. Enough with the fear and the running and all that!

"So... what are we going to do, big guy?" asked Sparx, feeling more confident now... and considering he's not as brave as his adoptive brother, he should have recovered too by now.

"Well..." Spyro trailed off, about to continue his sentence when he turned back toward the place he had escaped from.

He saw a beautiful mountain trail... well, as beautiful as a devastated area can be. It seemed as if a tornado had passed through, pine trees up rooted everywhere, two holes visible in the mountain base, as if a small dragon-shaped object and a small dragonfly-shaped object had passed straight through the mountain at an incredible speed.

"That is... ridiculous... and illogical... and freaky..." commented Sparx, perplexed at how they had been able to wreak such havoc. Guess that fear CAN be a very powerful motivation...

"OH!"

Startled, Spyro turned at lightning speed, ready to strike in case it was another creepy thing... and well, it was the case.

"SOOOOOO CUTE!" squealed yet another humanoid furless monkey thing. This one was quite a bit smaller, barely being double Spyro's size... which was a feat, considering that Spyro was about as large as a small dog.

"Somebody save us..." cried Spearo, shaking his head from within Spyro's own head.

Then, the creature charged before Spyro could do anything and he found himself with the creatures' arms locked tightly around his neck, strangling him. The purple hatchling's eyes widened as he trashed about, trying in vain to free himself as his face's puprle color was gradually turning into a rather weird kind of purple...

"So cute! I'll be really nice to you! We shall be best friends! You'll be my favorite pet!" repeated the little girl in a rather childish way, the way a little girl would speak to a little puppy or something.

"Are you okay, buddy?" asked Sparx, freaked out and growing more worried by the second, considering Spyro's expression and now rather flamboyant purple color on his face, the little hatchling trashing more and more and more as he tried to breath... although it was in vain, the girl keeping him still with her arms. Man! For a lil' chick, she sure is strong!

"Ca... can... can't breathe!" Spyro, with much difficulty, managed to call for help. Sparx felt Spyro's life force surging through his own body and knew that if he didn't do anything soon, he would be forced to use his own vitality to prevent Spyro from chocking to death...

Okay... so she's a little girl and she seem to like cute, small things. So... what to do?!?

... DUH! Himself! He's a cute lil' dragonfly! Yeah, that will definitely work...

"Hello there, cute stuff! Am I not adorable?" said Sparx, placing himself just in front of the girl, feeling perfectly stupid as he did so.

As the girl became distracted, her grip weakened for a second, allowing Spyro to finally get some air in his burning lungs...

The girl... became silent. She just stood there, staring at the dragonfly for some reason. Sparx, feeling rather threatened, hovered a bit to the left. Her eyes followed his movement perfectly. He hovered a bit to the right... her eyes followed the movement perfectly, again.

"Okay... that's creepy." said the insect to no one in particular.

Then, the girl let go of Spyro and lashed out, trying to catch Sparx! The dragonfly, startled, screamed in a way that was remniscent of a girl while propelling himself upward, barely dodging the girl's crushing hands that swept toward him.

Spyro took the opportunity to get back on his feet and, once again, he called to Sparx. "RUN FOR IT!"

The two once again ran for their lives as the little girl gave chase...

"WAIT FOR ME! CUTE THINGIES!" she screamed as the dragon and dragonfly kept running.

The two didn't listen and just sprinted for their lives. Blur of grey and green flashed before them, loud sounds echoing about... the two were not realising that in their panic, they were once again causing a disaster in the area.

"NO! NOT THIS WAY!" screamed the little girl as she finally slowed down and stopped...

"YES! Take that, immature thing... whatever you are!" cheered Sparx. Spyro couldn't help but smile in a mocking way. Neither of them were looking at where they were going and thus, neither of them seen the obstacle coming...

BAM!

The two slammed straight into something cold but most importantly, something very hard. Very, very hard. Hard as metal, that's for sure! In fact, it sure felt like metal! Spyro could tell because that it was the same feeling as when those stupid crushers in that laboratory he explored long ago would slam down and flatten him to the size of a pancake. Likewise, Sparx thought that the way he splatted all over the metallic surface was quite similar, as well... right down to the black out and loss of consciousness. Yep, what a lame way to die. Slamming oneself into a metal surface by accident from running away from a little girl... and well, how did they manage to reach such a speed anyway? A dragon can't run that fast to splat itself!... not even with a Supercharge gadget! Oh well...

Thankfully, although both of them were running fast enough to pretty much kill themselves on impact, Spyro had learnt from the mistakes he did in last adventures and thus, always carried a jar of life-giving butterflies with him.

The jar was ejected right out of one of Spyro's non-existant pockets upon impact and broke down upon reaching the ground. The three special butterflies inside could barely flutter a bit and realize they were free that a magical force turned them into pure vital energy.

As the vital energy filled the purple hatchling and his insect friend, Spyro pulled his frame out of the metallic surface. Thankfully, his flattened frame and broken bones automatically repaired and placed themselves back in the correct position as he pulled himself out. For Sparx, it was pretty much the same minus the bones, since he's an insect and thus, don't have a skeleton to begin with.

"That was... unpleasant..." commented the purple dragon.

"Yeah... and we should definitely get a replacement life jar. Considering how crazy is that pla..." Sparx didn't finish his sentence as his eyes grew wide... again.

Spyro's eyes narrowed. He turned to face the metallic surface... "Yup... just as I had expected..." said the dragon before sighing loudly.

The metallic surface they had slammed into was, in truth, the side of the armor of an absolutely humongous machine... a massive tank vehicle, more exactely... and not any tank, at that! It was one that was so tall one could think it reached to the sky. Its turret had no less than fifteen canons on it and the thing was covered with gatling guns, auto-canons, rocket launchers, flame-throwers, and all other kinds of "fun" things.

One of the tank's many hatches opened, a long-haired, white-haired furless monkey wearing a ridiculous white trenchcoat peeking out.

"I am the Luminous One! Now, you die!" the being retreated back into the tank and then, the turret rotated itself and pointed at both dragon and dragonfly.

"Well, that was retarded." stated Sparx. Spyro couldn't help but nod in agreement... "So... we run?"

Spyro thought about it. There was a massive tank with an enemy chosen by fate piloting it and pointing a turret covered with overpowered weapons at them. To run or not to run, such is the question...

... what the heck is he thinking?!? "RUN!!!"

For the third time in the space of merely a hour, Spyro and Sparx were running for their lives. A real hurricane of fire errupted behind them as the tank unloaded firepower constantly, firing all kinds of crazy stuff at them as they tried desesperatly not to be reduced to ashes.

"THIS REALM'S CRAZY!!!" cried Sparx as he forced his poor, exhausted wings even further for the sake of his life despite the fact that he was so tired from the constant escape yet, it didn't seem like enough as he still felt his wings and, well, pretty much his whole body being singed by the explosions of shells and missiles behind them.

Spyro, him, had enough. He was already terrorized enough as if... and well, with Spearo clinging to a teddybear and crying loudly for his mommy in his mind, his own fear adding to his own, the purple dragon couldn't resist any longer and, well, snapped.

"MOOOMMY!" Spyro panicked purely and simply. That was just too much craziness for him in such a short while and well, the fact that his fear was amplified by Spearo's own did not help. To further worsen the odds, he could feel his tail and wings being on fire. Stupid explosions...

"HAHAHA! RUN LITTLE PIGGY! RUN!" taunted the tank's pilot using some kind of intercom system or whatever it was. Then, the villain burst into stereotypical maniacal laughter.

More running, more crying.

Most conveniently, the two were running straight toward a tunnel of sorts. The two easily got through, considering the two are a small dragon hatchling and a small dragonfly... but the huge tank crashed itself straight into the wall.

BROOOOOM!

The tunnel begun to crumble, giving Spyro yet more motivation to run despite his now severely aching legs.

Just one more inch... just one more inch...

BAM!

The rocky ceiling collapsed just as Spyro and Sparx emerged from the other side of the tunnel. Phew! Saved...

Finally, the two could relax a bit...

The dragon nearly collapsed, panting, while Sparx couldn't help but basically do the same. The two just lied down in the grass, not caring where they were, trying to catch their breath. They had run so much and had so many unpleasant encounters...

For many minutes on end, the two just couldn't say a word, both still being in shock and too tired anyway...

A beautiful meadow near a forest's entrance. A rather pleasant place, actually. So calm, so peaceful...

"Phew! That was... intense!" said the purple hatchling, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... didn't have such a bad since... well... since "that" day." replied Sparx, slowly nodding.

It was true... Spyro didn't have such a bad day since that hated day... the one where Sparx had whined all night, Cynder had bit his tail in her sleep, Ignitus had confiscated his teddybear, Dark Ones had kidnapped Sparx and used him as a lantern, covered him in oil and feathers while he was taking a snooze after freeing Sparx, and that the Dark Master had teleported in front of him, swapped his gender for the reminder of the day, and teleported him (or rather, for the rest of the day, her) in the middle of a graveyard filled with female dragon-raping tentacle plants. What happened next... was probably one of the most traumatic events the little dragon had gone through.

Well, the day they had wasn't so shabby either.

Ember embarassing him in front of everyone, having Spearo entering his head, facing that weird musculated creep, being pursued by a maniac little girl, being chased by a huge tank, almost being crushed under a collapsing tunnel... things hadn't gone very well either.

Well, at least, he was alive...

"That day... it was nightmarish... especially how it ended... I still have nightmares from it..." said Spyro, feeling a shiver running down his spine as he remembered the... finale.

"Yeah... that day sucked, definitely..." replied Sparx, frowning sadly as he remembered that painful day... but then, remembering how it ended, his frown progressively turned into a smirk. "... still... those tentacles were hot."

The purple dragon turned to his friend, eyes widened. His right eye was twitching for some reason and he seemed very tense to say the least...

Sparx slowly rose up and backed away slowly...

"Wow! I mean... Sorry, dude! I meant, those tentacles were nasty! Yeah! Reeeeal nasty! Must have thought of something else when sayin' that last line..."

The dragon rolled his eyes and sighed. That stupid Sparx, saying the most inappropriate sentences at the wrong moment.

... anyway...

"Errr... dude?" Spyro turned to face Sparx, wondering what was wrong. He pointed down... "You're moving on your own, big guy."

Spyro looked down and noticed it was true! He was moving backward quite quickly for seemingly no reason!

He tried to get up... but then, slipped and realised that something had grabbed into his feet and was dragging him! He looked backward... and internally, he screamed like a girl. Literaly, he did.

His feet had been tied by two green rope-like thingies... tentacles... tentacles that were coming out of a HUGE flower with large teeth and with disgusting amounts of saliva leaking out.

"A... A TENTACLE PLANT! Quick, Spyro! Flame it! FLAME IT!" panicked Sparx, who was zig-zagging around like crazy, not knowing what the heck to do.

Getting ahold of his once again terrified self, Spyro inhaled, decided not to allow this day to end in a similar fashion to how that last day had ended.

He aimed at the thing's gapping maw and exhaled with as much strenght as he could gather. The flammeable liquids that formed his fire breath ignited upon being expelled and caught on fire, a large fireball being sent flying toward the thingy.

BOOOOM!

Direct hit!

There was a weird sound of sorts as smoke covered the area and Spyro finally stopped. Phew... that thing had surely been knocked out...

... but then, that was a bit too easy. Just one fireball? Aren't tentacle plants supposed to be tough as nails usually?

When the smoke cleared, his suspicion was confirmed. The thing was not very much damaged at all. In fact, that thing's flower was already regenerating. Well, he won't let it do so! He inhaled again...

SMACK!

... but then, found himself with a rather large green plant appendage tied around his snout, keeping his mouth shut. That dirty vegetable! He'll tear that ropey weird thingy off his face and barbecue it on the spot!... but at this moment, the world spun about as he was twirled by the stupid overgrown weed and found himself with all four paws tied up. Great, just great...

"HMPH! HMPH!" he called to Sparx, trying to call for help.

Sparx hovered there, his little heart beating so fast as panic still affected him... but then, noticed his friend trying to say something.

"Huh? What? I can't hear, dude!" he said, unable to understand whatever Spyro was saying.

The dragon rolled his eyes. That thing was keeping his mouth shut! Of course he couldn't speak clearly!

"HMPH HMPH!" he called even more loudly, trying to make gestures so that Sparx might understand before it was too late... and considering that he's beginning to feel a bit too close to that big weed for comfort, Sparx is better react fast!

Then, Sparx finally got it. He and the mauve one were linked together and as such, Sparx had access to some of Spyro's powers... more exactely, just like he could take attacks for Spyro by sucking destructive energies out of him, he could insert his own brand of power in Spyro to automatically trigger a Fury attack!

Considering how a Fury attack is a bit like a miniature nuclear bomb, it ought to take that thing out!

"Hang on, Spyro! I will... AAAAH!" the dragonfly didn't finish his sentence that a weird-looking tentacle opened and sucked him in. That was probably THE worst time ever for Sparx to need rescuing. Spyro rolled his eyes...

"Hel... help Spyro!" called Sparx from inside the thingy. What a waste of time. If that insect stopped wasting time and just triggered the Fury already, the two would be free in no time!... but then, Sparx... sometimes so dependable, sometimes a burden...

This was getting truly...

Spyro's eyes widened as he felt pain. MASSIVE pain in the worst of ways possible. He finally noticed that well, he was now in the worst position possible, just above that thing's gapping maw.

Stupid overgrown weed! Why won't it let go!

... no! NO! Don't touch there! Stupid thingy!

... Spyro would have screamed in horror as the thing proceeded to repeat the very same feat its retarded bethrens had done back then, during his previous worst day of his life.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?" screamed Spearo from inside Spyro's head. "WHA... WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT IS IT DOING TO MY... I mean... OUR BODIES?!? AAAARG! THIS FEELS SO WRONG! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" why was Spearo deciding himself to make his presence known just at THIS moment?!?

"I'm trying, idiot! Can't you trigger the Fury since Sparx obviously can't at the moment?" thought back Spyro, hoping that stupid so-called Destined Dragon would know how to unleash it, like he did. After all, he was within his mind and as such, might be able to force him to unleash it...

"THAT HURTS... IN A BAD WAY!... huh? What? Fury... Fury what? How is getting angry going to help?" ... looks like Spearo doesn't know.

Looks like he'll have to break out from the inside, like last time...

... UGH! Spyro couldn't hold back the tears. Why must those twisted plants always do this with their victims?!? Why can't they just eat them already rather than do that? What do they gain out of it anyway?!?

... no... NO! Not the mouth!

UUUUURK! Awful, awful juice! So disgusting! Get it off!

... and the worst is that it will probably take a long time. Stupid thingies. They take even longer than sheep to swallow whatever they're eating! Man do he despise them!

... man. Wouldn't it be convenient just to black out and not go through this, only resuming his day from the "break out" part? Yeah, that would be nice...

... but the sleep didn't come and Spyro was forced to go through the WHOLE humiliating torture before the thing proceeded to slowly, inch by inch, swallow him, making sure to suck on his body like a lollypop of sorts.

Personally, he just felt like puking all the way through. If only he had been able to unleash his Fury attack, that thing would have been ashes by now!

After what seemed like an eternity of pain, Spyro was now in the darkness of the plant's stomach... well, relative darkness. It was a good thing that Sparx was permanently glowing, allowing Spyro to see.

The purple dragon glared at Sparx...

"Hey! Don't make that face! Not my fault if that thing attacked me!" said the insect, arms crossed.

"You MORON! If you had just triggered the Fury, we wouldn't be in there!" replied the dragon, mighty annoyed.

The dragonfly sighed, rolling his eyes. "Pfft. Excuses excuses. Anyway... aren't you going to blow that place up so we might resume our journey? I don't know about you... but I go no intention of ending up as plant fertilizer."

Well, no point in arguing over that. He tried to stand up on his hindlegs... but a sharp pain at an embarassing place reminded him in a very harsh way of how the plant had... well... "abused" him. He would probably not be able to stand on his hindlegs or sit for a week. Ugh... how vile.

Oh well... let's just blow that place up, already!

He closed his eyes and then inhaled deeply. The place smelled truly horrible, when he thought about it... so that act alone was a feat in itself.

... can't dwaddle on such details. Close your eyes, empty your mind, let the power flow...

Sparx grinned as the familiar swirling, fiery beams of energy begun to gather around Spyro. They shall be out in no time, no time at all!

SLAM!

Spyro was startled as yet another of those annoying tentacles came out and tied itself around his snout!

"WHA... WHAT?!? Where did that come from? Aren't those supposed to be only on the outside?!?" said Sparx, taken aback by this sudden movement.

... but then, Sparx felt an incredibly sharp pain as he took damage for Spyro.

... damage? Damage from what?

Both dragon and dragonfly looked down to see that water was rising within the place... well, it looked like water but considering the pain the two felt, they knew it was acid. They were out of time... and Spyro lose concentration.

The dragonfly felt like panicking but the pain he was feeling from making his own body decay for the sake of preventing Spyro's legs and tail from turning into dust was preventing him from feeling pretty much anything else at the moment.

Spyro, although in great pain, knew that there was no excuse to cry this time. If they didn't do something now, they would be done for. He turned to his friend and tried to communicate with him, trying to tell him to trigger the Fury attack...

Sparx didn't really understand well... but well, he guessed what Spyro meant. It was to be done now. Now or never...

However, that stupid acid had rose quickly. Merely half a minute and it was up to Spyro's waist and the damage dealt was insane. Sparx was already feeling quite faint, his glow turning equally faint and green...

"Hang on, buddy I'll... I'll trigger it. I'll..." Sparx frowned, trying to concentrate... but well, he had took a whole lot of damage already and he felt so... sleepy.

Then, before Spyro's horrified eyes, the dragonfly's light went out. In the now pitch-black darkness, Spyro heard something small splashing against liquid...

Then, there was an absolutely overwhelming pain. Burning... burning everywhere...

... so painful... so painful he could not contain it.

He tried to scream... but it came out as a whimper, his lungs no longer complete enough to allow him to scream properly.

... the darkness... was blinding white... yet, he could see something...

Cynder, Ignitus, and many dragons like him, dragons he had never seen before... all standing before him, waiting for him...

Spyro and Sparx followed the others and left, leaving Spearo behind...

"... and me?!? My fate is still not fulfilled!" he whined.

... but Spyro and Sparx had already left this Realm...

* * *

"Thank you for saving me from those dragons!... but still, I can't believe we're leaving them like that! Those Dragon Slayers will kill them, you know!" said Ember, a bit worried. Yes, those dragons were mean but still... it was not like Spyro to leave innocents behind!

The purple dragon smiled and slowly, stroked Ember's cheek lovingly. "It is their choice, Ember. Can't toy with their Realm if they don't want to, after all..."

"Yeah! Don't worry 'bout them! And besides... I'm sure they will be fine!" said the yellow dragonfly, hovering next to his purple dragon friend.

"Yes... you're right, Spyro. Besides... I'm happy just to be with you..." the pink female hatchling blushed and turned away, toward the portal. "You're coming?"

Both dragon and dragonfly nodded. "Yup! We're comin'!" they both replied.

With that said, the pink dragon crossed the portal...

"So... that's it, no world domination?" said the yellow dragonfly.

"Yup! You see, Verdun, scoring with Ember is the sweetest prize I could ever dream of having..." replied the purple dragon, blushing.

Verdun rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Vanguard. Still, I think we ought to conquer the world next. Gotta give her a decent gift, after all!"

Vanguard turned to his friend, smiling. "... and I thought you didn't like the idea of world domination!"

Verdun crossed his arms, smiling. "Hey! Our stupid originals finally got what they deserved, which I thought was impossible!... so why not having the world next! We're gonna live the high life, dude! Everyone shall bow before us, oh great mauve one!"

Vanguard and Verdun nodded to each others and then crossed the portal...

Vanguard the Dragon and Verdun the Dragonfly, rulers of Avalar, the Dragon Realms, and Dragon Kingdom!... and with Ember as Vanguard's own queen! Got a nice ring to it, isn't it?

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

... or is it?

APRIL FOOLS!

Of course, the fic does not end in such a way! It was a fake chapter!

Heh. Hope you liked it.


End file.
